


On We Go, Up We Go

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Riding, Sleepy Sex, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sleepy) Zayn rides Liam with his glasses on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On We Go, Up We Go

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other fics, you'd know I usually stick to Zouis/Lilo/Larry, and to be honest, I don't really read Ziam, I'm not a big fan, so this is the first, and probably the only of its kind for me, so enjoy!

Zayn is glad to be home.

They've been on tour for months, now, and all Zayn can think about is getting home, sleeping for days and spending slow days in his lounge room marathoning Supernatural or The Walking Dead or something.

Realistically, he only ends up sleeping for twelve hours, waking up in the wee hours of the morning to Liam pattering around in the kitchen, weak, grey sunlight spilling in for the windows.

He's pushing his glasses up his nose when Liam walks in, sketch pad in his lap with the pencil tin open on the bedside table. Liam's got two cuppas and two plates of toast and jam balanced between his arms and his smile is as bright as the sun when he sees Zayn's awake, eyes crinkling at the corners, a dimple in his cheek.

"Hey, duck, you're up."

Zayn hums, decides not to snap at Liam for the nickname and pushes his sketch pad off his legs to take the plate and mug from Liam, leaving him with a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

"I was thinking we could go see that new Marvel movie today." Liam says, sitting on the bed cross-legged, facing Zayn, still smiling.

Zayn mumbles something non-intelligible, something he's not even sure what means. He takes a bite of toast and a sip of tea. "I love you, Liam, and I love Marvel, but I'm not getting out of bed for nothin' today."

Liam laughs, loud and bright, like he thinks Zayn is actually fun, like he's said something comedic. "Alright, babe, we'll stay in, then."

Zayn hums his agreement and they sit in relative silence as they finish their breakfast.

Liam takes the plates as bowls to the kitchen while Zayn debates what to watch, phone in hand with his conversation with Liam open so he can text him what to bring up, to lazy to go downstairs and to sleepy to yell it at him.

Lemmo xx: hey, babe grab spn 1-4, and avengers xx

Liam doesn't reply, but Zayn hears him opening up the cupboard doors in the lounge room, the squeak of the hinges, so he knows Liam got his message.

When Liam comes back up they watch Supernatural for a few hours, volume turned down low while Zayn lays with the side of his face pressed into Liam's belly.

Liam gets up to change the disk and leans down to give Zayn a kiss when he gets back. Zayn curls his fingers in the short hairs at the nape of Liam's neck, tugging him down so Liam's lying on top of him, their chests pressed together. Zayn tucks his fingers into the hem of Liam's trackies and licks into his mouth, kissing him sloppily and lazy-like, his breathing slow and even.

Liam hums into his mouth and braces his forearms on either side of Zayn's head, slowly grinding his crotch into Zayn's, a hard, solid pressure. "Want you to ride me."

Zayn hums. "Y'always want me to ride ya." He mumbles into Liam's mouth, digging his fingers into Liam's joggers an briefs, patting a fingertip at Liam's hole. "Maybe you should ride me."

"Ride me with your glasses on."

Zayn swallows, nods his head and blindly reaches for his glasses, fingers wrapping around one of the shoulders and pulling the towards himself. He hums and tugs them on, giving Liam a cheeky smile, tossing them over to swap their positions, sitting up in Liam's lap and grinding his hips down into the man underneath him.

"Clothes off, I think." Liam says, voice barely above a whisper, hands wrapping around Zayn's hips, fingers digging into his skin just a little bit.

Zayn complies, starts tugging his top over his head and then Liam's trackies down his legs, pulling them off of his feet, so their both only in their briefs.

"Clothes are not off, Zayn." Liam says with a chuckle when Zayn goes back to kissing him.

Zayn mutters something under his breath and starts tugging Liam's briefs over his hard cock, pulling them down his legs and off before standing up to do his own, sitting back down in Liam's lap.

"Wanna feel it," Zayn mumbles when Liam finds the lube to slick up his fingers, shaking his head. "Just your cock, I think."

Liam laughs. "Lazy sod." But he stops lubing his fingers, pouring a dollop onto the middle of his hand and reaching down to slick his cock, hold it up for Zayn.

He presses the head of his cock into Zayn's hole and let's Zayn go at his own pace, bracing himself down until the head slips inside of him, past the tight ring of muscle, and he stops to take a breath, humming, enjoying the burn.

"Doing so good, babe." Liam encourages, digging his fingers into Zayn's hips, smiling drowsily up at him. 

It takes Zayn a solid ten minutes to calm his body down enough to take Liam, but he enjoys the entire way down, the burn of Liam's cock sliding into him with no prep and barely any lube. He places his palms flat against Liam's chest and lifts himself up carefully before letting gravity take him back down, whimpering when Liam's cock nudges his prostate. He curves his hips in figure eights before lifting up again, falling back. He repeats over and over again, puffing out tiny 'ah-ah-ah's between every pant, eyes closed tight behind his glasses as Liam hold on to his hips, tight, lets him do all the work.

(And Zayn's the lazy sod?)

Zayn's orgasm builds up in his belly slowly, but surely, leaving him breathless and whining when he does come, back arching and hole clenching around Liam's cock, moaning out Liam's name and falling onto his chest as Liam wraps his arms around his waist and begins fucking up into Zayn, chasing his own orgasm.

By the time he does come, Zayn's whining with over sensitivity, whimpering into Liam's neck as Liam spills into his hole with a drawn out moan.

"You look so good in your glasses, duck, so gorgeous."

Zayn huffs into Liam's skin, shaking his head. "M'not a fuckin' duck."

Liam just chuckles and kisses the top of his head, mumbling a soft 'I love you'.

"Love you, too, even if you can't tell the difference between a water bird and your boyfriend."

Liam gives Zayn a playful little swat on the bum and reaches down to pull himself out so he can get them cleaned up.


End file.
